Lamenters
| image = | Warcry = For those we cherish, we die in Glory! | Founding = Cursed 21st Founding | Number = Unknown | Successors of = Blood Angels | Successor Chapters = None | Primarch = Sanguinius | Chapter Master = Unknown | Homeworld = Fleet Based | Alligiance = Imperium of Man | Colours = Mustard yellow with black and white checks on right shoulder pad }} The Lamenters were an unfortunate Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines who went Renegade for a time and took part, on the losing side, in the Badab War, before being devastated by the Tyranids. They are a Successor Chapter of the Blood Angels of the Cursed 21st Founding, and have managed to eliminate the Black Rage through unknown means, but this secret cure may have been lost along with the Chapter. Chapter History Founding The Lamenters are one of the Space Marine Chapters created during the Cursed 21st Founding. The Lamenters are believed to have been created from Blood Angels gene-seed, modified by the Adeptus Mechanicus Adepts on Mars to remove the effects of the Black Rage and Red Thirst. This appeared to have been in some way successful. However, the Space Marines of the Lamenters are noted to suffer from a kind of mental melancholy, although it is unclear if this is due to some uncalculated flaw in their gene-seed or if it is simply a result of the unfortunate events that have repeatedly befallen the Chapter. The Badab War The Lamenters are considered an unfortunate, or even cursed Chapter by many within the Imperium. During the final century of the 41st Millennium, the Lamenters became involved on the Renegade side of the Badab War as allies of the Astral Claws and the Mantis Legion. Investigation after the event by the Inquisition illustrated that the Lamenters had not rebelled against the Imperium out of treachery or a turn to Chaos, but because of pride. They saw the attacks by the Inquisition on the Astral Claws as infringing upon the autonomy of the Adeptus Astartes. They were eventually granted forgiveness for their actions by the Emperor and sent on a one-hundred-year-long Penitent Crusade during which they were forbidden to recruit new members to replace their losses. After the Lamenters' participation in the Badab War, their Chapter banner was a tattered remnant. When they were granted the Emperor's forgiveness, the banner was given to the Adepta Sororitas to be repaired and purified. Their handiwork was said to be inspired by the Emperor, and that they wept as they wove, contemplating the Emperor's great sacrifice for humanity. The banner became an artefact known as the Banner of Tears and was taken with the Lamenters on their penitent Crusade. Hive Fleet Kraken Unfortunately, the Lamenters' bad luck seemed to follow them, as this Crusade led them straight into the path of the Tyranid Hive Fleet Kraken. Although they were instrumental in slowing the advance of this terrible alien menace, the Lamenters took devastating losses as a result. In one particularly notable battle, a number of Lamenters Space Marines fought a heroic last stand on the planet Malvolion which was being rapidly consumed by Tyranid organisms. The actions of the Lamenters allowed for many Imperial civilians to escape the doomed world, but they lost their lives in the process. As a result of the horrific losses they suffered in their many battles with the Tyranids, barely 4 Companies of the Lamenters still remain, while they are prevented from recruiting new Neophytes because of their continuing penance. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Power Armour of the Lamenters was originally bright yellow except for a red helmet stripe and the right shoulder plate, which was decorated with white and black checks, upon which rested the Chapter's badge: a bleeding heart. The recent How To Paint Space Marines book includes a Mark VII Eagle or Aquila pattern Power Armour scheme that darkens the Lamenters' armour to a mustard yellow, and (following standard Mark VI to Mark VII conversion rules) transfers the Chapter badge (and the checked pattern) to the left shoulder plate and drops the helmet stripe completely. Chapter Badge The Lamenters' Chapter badge was a bleeding heart upon a background of black and white checks. Sources *''Chapter Approved The Cursed Founding'' (2004) Hoare,Andy; McNeil,Graham; Kelly,Phil, Nottingham: Games Workshop. *''White Dwarf ''101 "Index Astertes 88/101 The Badab Uprising" by Rick Priestley. (1988) p. 71. *''White Dwarf ''101 "Index Astertes 88/101 The Badab Uprising" by Rick Priestley. (1988) p. 73 ---- Category:L Category:Space Marine Chapters